My DP Crossover Summarys VOTE!
by Clockwork's Apperentice
Summary: This is just a collection of short summarys I have writen for future crossovers. You get to vote on which crossover I write next. So R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARIES OF STORIES! VOTE YOUR FAV! VOTE FOR TWO!

DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVERS

Mysterious Benedict Society

1. When Tucker's parents force him to take a 'Gifted and Talented' test, he drags Danny and Sam with him. And when Reynie just happens to take the test, too, so do three others. During the first book. For this story, Constance is four, but the MBS are all 14. No complaining!

2. The Society members, minus Constance, are all 16. Mr. Benedict doesn't want to give up on his tests quite yet… so he hosts another one. This ones location: Amity Park. And, it just do happens, a red haired over-protective sister of Danny's wants him to go with her to take the test! But when Danny was getting to know his knew friends, a certain ghost girl returns. But this time, she needs protection. From who? The one and only, Dan Phantom.

Doctor Who

1. When all these angle statues appear around Amity, Danny is highly suspicious. And when the (eleventh) Doctor comes to Amity, after season six, he stops by the Fentons. Then the Doctor sees Danny is faking 'dumb' about Phantom. But when there's something MORE behind the angles, what will happen to Danny? And, can the Doctor save him when he is the Angles prime target?

2. When Danny's family takes a trip to England, they weren't at all expecting an alien invasion. And the Doctor wasn't expecting a ghost boy to appear and help. But with these aliens blending in with the shadows, he must do something to stop them from overpopulating earth. And when Phantom can talk to them… and they can talk through him, the Doctor must protect him at all costs. While worrying about Donna getting her memory back and Mrs. Martha finding out he is now eleven… And Amy finding out he is alive. This'll be harder then he thought...

Cirque du Freak

1. The cirque heads to Amity! Reason? Danny Phantom. Mr. Tall wants to find out the secret behind the ghost boy, and he has permission from his father to do so. Darren Shawn, the one who DIDN'T go to the cirque is visiting his dear cousins, the Foleys. When his destiny is back in place, this time with Team Phantom, what will Steve do? Because Darren and Steve are the only ones who fit that place in time, and Clockwork has to fix it do they get back on track.

2. During the second book, while the Cirque is traveling, a certain ghost boy flys in accidentally. And when Larten is asked to investigate, he brings Darren with him. Add Mr. Tiny's curiosity into the mix and a ghost-obsessed adult, only one thing comes of it. Chaos.

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Danny is on another mission for Clockwork. This time, though, he his sent to another universe. And when Phantom attracts the attention of a certain firebender, that makes him run for his money. But when he runs into a flying person, he must assist him to face his destiny… without letting them find out Fenton is Phantom.

Molly Moon

1. Molly finds herself with a twin brother, true parents, the ability to time travel, freeze time, hypnotize, and read minds. But when her parents encourage her to go visit an old friend, she finds herself in Amity Park. With a certain goth girl who has her same gift.

2. Danny Phantom's new teleportation ability is out of control. When he finds himself in the room of Molly Moon, he has some explaining to do. And when an old evil arises, he'll need all the help he can get.

The Bonnie Tales.

Book 1 Summary. A young half-Whitelighter, half-witch's new orbing ability is a little to much for her mom to handle. And when Leo's relatives are hosting a family reunion, all of the Charmed family must attend. But Bonnie is distracted. A certain boy is her biggest mystery. A mystery she is determined to solve.

Preview.

Through a certain time glass, Bonnie Halliwell, witch, Whitelighter, and (hopefully) a future detective, was currently complaining to her mom. Her golden hair was curled, her summer blue and purple stripped dress fell down to her knees.

"But everyone will be going! Please!" She begged. Her golden locks of hair began to twinkle, literally. Her shinning green eyes full of sadness and anger.

"No, Bonnie. We have to go to Leo's reunion."

The teen pouted, her arms crossing over her chest. "The first dance of the year an I can't go…" she mumbled.

Clockwork paused the image. This girl had inherited her mothers time freezing ability and her dads Whitelighter status, and, with some training, could probably jump through time. A perfect assistant. But how to get to meet her… without being TO abrupt, he needed something good. He snapped his fingers happily. "I'll just have the Fentons attend the meeting…"

HA! REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAV CROSSOVER! IF I THINK IT'LL BE LONG, THEN ONLY ONE TIL I FINISH IT! I'LL UPDATE SOON! REVIEW! OH AND MY UPDATES WILL BE TOTALLY RANDOM. SOME WILL BE VERY CLOSE, OTHERS WILL BE DAYS, MAYBE WEEK, BUT THAT UNLIKELY, APART! R&R!

BONNIE TALES IS NOW UP! JUST SELECT CHARMED CROSSOVER! OH, AND I'LL GO AHEAD AND DO AVATAR, SINCE THAT ONE IS ALREADY _VERY_ POPULAR... THAT'LL BE POSTED TODAY... SO VOTE ON SOMETHING ELSE... AND... I WILL ADD UP VOTES ON MONDAY AND WON'T BE BACK TILL THEN 'CUZ I'M GING TO NASA! OH, SOME CROSSOVERS HAVE TWO SUMMARYS... JUST IP YOUR FAV! ... bye. :)


	2. AN

A/N

Due to my infamous amount of class projects, I have one is history, science, and LA, I will only be doing the stories I have out now. And, to those MBS fans, I have earned permission to use that as my project in LA. So, count on an update about everyday until the about May, 25. Some chapters will be edited. A lot. But only in grammar and spelling.

If you like one of my summaries, feel free to write a story based on it. You don't have to ask, just knock yourself out. But be sure to mention it was my original idea!

Puppy Love, Clockwork's Apprentice


End file.
